Moving on: A Celebrity Love Story
by AthenaGray15
Summary: This is nothing like my Celebrity love Story. This story is about Annabeth breaking up with some one she thought she loved and how Percy helps her back to feet. But lots of twists and turns. Suck at summaries, but please R&R :p
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The fight**

The Celebrity Love Story Series: Move On

Hi, this is just one short story of how Percy and Annabeth got together and I know your probably thinking this is just a regularly story of how Percabeth got together, but, Percy and Annabeth never met, there 23 and celebrities-just like my other story: A celebrity love story. So, please give this story a try and who knows you might like it. I also don't own anything, Rick Riordan does. So please read and review:

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with the sun blinding me. I rubbed my eyes and tried to get up. But I realized I couldn't. I looked beside me and saw my boy-friend Luke Castellan- Singer (he doesn't write his own songs), Actor, male model and used to be one of the many part owner of Olympus Enterprise. But he betrayed the family company by, stealing the master bolt card-which is the most powerful card in the universe, it holds almost everybody's profile, holds all the money we own for all of us and all together, there's probably about 95.9 billion dollars in there or even more. But, thank the gods he didn't get into jail, he just had to give the card back and get kicked out of the family business and a few minor things he had to give up or get kicked out of.

But anyways, I played with his hair trying to get him to wake up. "Luke, wake up." I said. As a response, he turned his back on me. I pouted and thought of a plan worthy of Athena. I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear: "Fine, if you don't wake up, you'll never get a kiss from me again." As I Luke had gotten a million dollars (which he already has,) he sat up maybe faster than the Greek god Zeus' master bolt. "I'm up." He said quickly. I giggled. "Well come on then, I have a concert and you have to get your interview." I said.

Luke cursed in Ancient Greek and slammed back onto the bed. "I don't want to go." He pouted sounding like a child who didn't want to go to school. I rolled my eyes and looked around our room. Our room was plain white, but decorated with pictures and paintings. On my side of the bed, I had a night stand witch right on top of it was my iPhone 4S and a lamp shade. I picked up my phone and called up Luke's best friend: Ethan. After I told him I needed help getting Luke up, he instantly agreed. "YO LUKE, I JUST HEARD THAT SILENA GOT PREGNANT WITH BECKENDORF'S CHILD." Ethan yelled from the phone.

Luke instantly got up and me and him both yelled: "WHAT?" Ethan chuckled. "Wow, where have to been, it's all over the news that Silena is pregnant with her boy-friends best friend. Beckendorf." Ethan said. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Silena as in our Silena- the daughter of Aunt Aphrodite, LENA (Silena's nickname)" I asked totally not believing Ethan. "Well, yeah do you know any other Silena in this world." Ethan asked. "Well, there's Selena Gomez, um.." Luke started and I nodded in agreement.

"SELENA GOMEZ, really. She's 18 years old (A/N, is Selena Gomez 18?), and she's still dating Justin Biber." Ethan yelled. "Okay, okay. Before you burst our eardrum, we have to go." Luke said. "WHAT ME BURSTING YOUR EARDRUMES, YOU'VE BEEN BURSTING MINE SINCE ANNABETH CALLED." Ethan yelled on the other end of the line. "Bye Ethan." I and Luke said as I turned off my phone.

Luke sighed, "I'm not going to the interview today." "Why" I asked confused. "Well…I…um" Luke started nervously. "Spit it out." I said. "Um…I…I'm going to congratulate Silena and Beckendorf. That's right; I'm going to congratulate Beckendorf and Silena." Luke said. But I could tell he was lying. But I decided not to bring it up. So, I nodded and we slipped off of the bed, changed and headed down stairs. I just Luke noticed that I wasn't feeling alright, so he grabbed my waist and pulled my towards him. "Annabeth what's wrong." Luke asked concerned.

I sighed. "It's just, I feel like your lying to me." I said. Luke pressed his lips to mine. "Never, think that. Annabeth I love you and never think, I'll stop loving you." Luke said when we broke away. I smiled and gave him a small kiss. "I love you too and I will never stop." I said. Luke smiled, "Yes, I know. But I have to go." I sighed. "Do you have to go." I asked. Luke nodded. "But I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as he gave a quick peck and went to the door, but before he could leave, I called him: "Luke. Love you." Luke smiled. "I love you too Annabeth." He said as he went through the door. I sighed and decided to get to my concert.

After I was done with the concert, the crowd went wild and I went straight back stage**. **I looked at the time, it was 11:45 pm. WOW, the concert lasted the whole day. After a few pats on the back, a few hugs and a lot of complements, I finally got to my limo. Where I realized I got a text. I looked at my phone and I completely froze. On my phone, there was no sign of who sent the text, but what got me were the pictures the sender had sent.

The pictures showed Luke and Drew making out; the next should them both on bed, and the next…and the next. I felt tears go down my check as I angry turned off my phone and cried. I couldn't believe Luke would do that to me. This is a lie. I thought. Luke would never do this to me. He said he loved me….and Drew, she's Silena's and Piper's twin sister, she won't do this to me…right?

When I got home, I noticed Luke wasn't here. But did I care? HADES NO! I rather have him with some slut then him cheating on me. At this thought, I burst into tears. How could he, how could he cheat on me when we've been through everything. So, for the rest of the time, waiting for Luke, I cried my heart out. When I heard the door open, I sat up and wiped away my tears. "Babe, I'm home." I heard Luke call. I didn't response, even when he went in front of me. "Annabeth what's wrong" Luke asked calmly. "_Oh like you don't know" _I snarled at him.

And I knew what I said, got Luke to his mad zone, and you don't want him there. "WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU" He yelled at me. That got me to my angry point as I stood up and yelled right in his face: "I GOT THE PICTURES LUKE, THE PICTURES!" "WHAT PICTURES." He screamed at me. Hot angry came down my check as I angrier wiped them away. "THE PICTURES THAT HAD YOU AND DREW MAKING OUT AND A WHOLE LOT MORE." I yelled. Luke's face paled, but instantly grew red. "OH REALLY, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S CHEATING." "What are you talking about you jerk." I cried. "I SAW YOU WITH ETHAN, I SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH HIM, and I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S CHEATING." He screamed at me. "WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled back.

Luke laughed coldly. "OH PLEASE ANNABETH, I SAW YOU AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY MAKING OUT WITH ETHAN, DON'T PLAY SMART WITH ME, YOU PROBABLY SLEPT WITH HIM." He yelled at me. "LUKE, I didn't cheat on you, me and Ethan never had an affair, and whatever you say you're lying."

Luke rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything thing, I cut him off:

"_You said I stopped caring_

_You said I stopped coming_

_You said I didn't love you_

_You said I cheated_

_You said I wasn't loyal_

_You said I was lying_

_You said I couldn't be trusted_

_You said I gave my heart away to someone else_

_You said I didn't give enough_

_You said you feel like you're the only one in this relationship_

_But you know what?_

_You're wrong_

_I didn't stop caring,__**YOU**__ did _

_I didn't stop coming,__**YOU**__did_

_I didn't say I didn't love you,__**YOU**__did_

_I didn't cheat,__**YOU**__did_

_There was never a time where I wasn't loyal to you_

_There was never a time I'd lied to you_

_There was never a time I couldn't be trusted_

_There was never a time I gave my heart to someone else_

_I didn't give enough, I__**GAVE**__enough_

_You don't feel like you're the only one in this realitionship, I__**DO**_

_I never stopped caring_

_I never stopped loving_

_I thought my love and loyalty was enough_

_I thought my heart and along with my soul would be yours forever_

_Guess I was wrong_

_But like I said, I never stopped caring_

_**YOU DID**__**" **_I yelled at him. Luke's face fell and know he tried to say something, but failed. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face leaving a mark. I cried as I saw Luke's face softening and started to say: "Annabeth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t…" I cut him off as I shook my head. "No Luke, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for falling in love with you, I'm sorry for pretending to be ever-thing I'm not and I'm sorry for…trusting you. But, I had enough and." I sighed. "Good bye Luke." I said as I turned around and walk out the door.

**So, what do you think? Loved it hated it. (Hey, I usually ask this in almost every chapter of my stories. LOL.) But anyway, should I continue and I know this chapter was more Lukeabeth than Percabeth, but trust me to all Percabeth fans; you'll get Percabeth in the next chapters. But if you're not a Percabeth fan, don't worry; I have other pairings in this story. And, if you're a Lukeabeth fan, there will be mentions of Lukeabeth in Annabeth's dreams and flash back. So don't worry. And since, tomorrow is Monday (a school day.) I won't be able to update, but this week, there's only 3 days of school for the week, same as next week and the week after that, so don't worry, I'll update soon same as my other stories, I'll update soon. So thanks and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: You're my responsibility now. **

The Celebrity Love Series: Move on

Hey, here's chapter 2 and first, thank you to: PerCyLovEr108 and rAnDoM-Lafing for reviewing. So anyways, let's get to chapter 2:

Annabeth's POV

As I slammed the door shut behind me, hot burning tears slid down my check. I ran towards my car and went right inside. I realized I left my keys inside _Luke's_ house. Was I going to go and get? _Hades NO!_ I rather have Luke steal all my stuff then live in that hell hole. But, thank the gods I had an extra key in the car. I then took out the key and put it in the slot and started driving. When I hit main road, it started raining. But I didn't care at all. If you're wondering where I'm going? I have no clue.

I just kept diving not even caring if I'll hit a car. _I mean, why should I even live anymore? All the boyfriends I had, had left me, took advantage of me; for who I was, cheated on me or worst, dumped me for some slut or chick way out of my ex's league. _After diving what seemed like forever, I finally realized I was heading to my older brother Malcolm's house. _I mean, he would let me stay. He is my brother after all. _Once I arrived at his gate and went through, I parked my car and hoped off. When I got out of the car, instantly I was drenched with water. I walked to the front door and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked on the door. Still no answer.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 2:00 am in the morning. I sighed knowing he was already asleep. But that didn't stop me from pounding on the door. "Coming." I heard a voiced that didn't sound like Malcolm's or Catherine's-Malcolm's fiancé- voice. Finally, the door opened a boy about my age with messy jet-blacked hair and refreshing beautiful sea-green eyes. "Um…Hi." I said. The guy looked at me if trying to think of who I was, but I knew he couldn't put a finger on it since it was pouring rain. "Hey." He said.

_That voice sounds so familiar; I just couldn't put a finger on it._ "Is Malcolm there?" I asked loudly since the was really loud thunder. "Sorry, no. He went with his fiancée Catherine on a trip touring around the U.S." He said. _Dam it, I totally forgot Cathy and Mal went touring for 4 months. _"Oh, okay. I'll wait here then." I said as I plopped down on a beach chair right next to the door. "No, why don't you come inside." The guy suggested. "No, no. I'm fine here…" I looked at him realized who he was. "Percy. Percy Jackson."

Percy sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't figure out who I was." "Let me guess, you hate paparazzi too." I asked. "How did you…Annabeth Chase." Percy finally guessed. I smiled and nodded. "I was hoping you wouldn't figure out who I was." I mimicked. Percy rolled his eyes. "Since your Malcolm's sister. You really have to come inside." Percy said. I shook my head, "No, No. It okay. I'll wait for Malcolm and Cathy here." I said. "Are you crazy, it's pouring rain out here? Why don't you come inside?" He asked concerned. "It's just water falling from the sky, Percy." I said.

"Annabeth really, come inside." Percy asked his voice rising with worry. Once again, I refused his offer. "THAT'S IT." Percy said as he walked over to me and picked my off and put me over his shoulder. "PERCY! PUT ME DOWN." I banged on his back. As a response, Percy chuckled, "You wouldn't come in the easy way, so you forced me using the hard way." "I said I was fine out here." I said as we entered Malcolm's house. Percy then put me down, so we were facing each other. "Yes, I could have left you outside. But one, Malcolm won't be back in four months. Two, you'll also get sick if I left you out there." Percy answered.

I rolled my eyes at him. Percy then gusted me to sit on the couch. Eventually I did and took the nearest blanket and wrapped it around me. Percy came back with two mugs. He handed me one cup and I looked down on it and wondered what it was. Percy gave a look that said drink it. I sighed and took a small sip. It tasted like mint tea. I turned to Percy. "Why is it blue?" I asked. Percy shrugged, "Why can't mint tea be blue?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "Well, it's just weird." I answered. Percy rolled his eyes. "Just drink it."

I sighed but drank it. After a comfortable silence. Percy broke it, "So, what do you need from Malcolm." Then, I started telling him the story of how I and Luke broke up and so on. It seems like every time I said Luke's name, I saw angry and bitterness in Percy's eyes. After I was done, I said: "So…I don't know what to do and I don't even have a place to stay." Percy sighed, "Well, one thing's for sure, you didn't deserve Luke. He's _still _the same jerk he is since he was born." Percy said with complete bitterness in his words. And I knew by then, something happened to Luke and Percy, but I just I'll ask him that later.

"Well, do you think Malcolm will let me stay here?" I asked worried. "Well, I really don't know. Malcolm um…kind of told me if anything bad happens to you or anybody else, you're my responsibility." Percy confesses. "So, Malcolm doesn't want me to stay here?" asked sadly. "Annabeth, that's not what I meant. But…" Percy sighed, "If you put it that way, it does sound like he doesn't want to have anything to do with you…I mean." But this time, I cut him off. "No, no it's okay. I understand. I'll just get some cash and buy a place myself." I said.

Percy took a deep breath and if something popped into his mind, his face light up. "Well, Malcolm did say you're my responsibility and, well if you want, you can stay at my place." Percy said. My face light up. "Really." I asked shocked. Will, Percy really let me stay. "Um…yeah. If you want." He said looking at his shoes shy. I smiled. "Thanks." Percy smiled and nodded.

After a while, we both got drowsy and quickly feel asleep. I didn't just fall asleep to the pitter patter of the rain from outside, but I also fell asleep to the beating of his heart beat.

**So what did you think? Loved it, hated it? (Okay, I say that way to much.) I hoped to like chapter 2 and please review. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The move**

**TCLS:MO**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews. And special thanks to , who helped me with a special idea in this story that I won't spoil. But anyways, here's chapter 3: **

~The next morning~

Percy's POV

After I told Annabeth that she can live with me, we went back to Luke's house (while he wasn't there) and started to pack up her things. And she only had a few some things, which was well, shocking. Especially that she's a Victoria Secret Super Model, A singer, Actress, Architect and Fashion Designer. After a few hours, we finished packing.

Annabeth had been silent the whole way back and I knew she was thinking hard. I still didn't get why Malcolm told me if anything happened to Annabeth she was under my responsibility. I mean he did say then had a fight and that, but I still didn't get why. And when he told me that, he sounded mad and…stuff like that.

"Well, were here." I said as we arrived back to my mansion. "Wow…it's 5 times bigger than mine-I mean Luke's." She said. I nodded. "Well, let's get inside." I said. She nodded. And we both went inside.

**Okay, I'm really sorry. But that's all for chapter 3. I know this is the shortest chapter ever. But, I'm running out of time, since my mom's telling me to get to bed. But I promise the next chapter will be way longer. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Author's note**

**TCLS:MO**

**Hey guys. I broke a promise, I promised to all you that this chapter will be longer than last time. But, this isn't a chapter. It's an Author's note. And I was just wondering if you want me to continue this story. I mean I love writing it and all, but I'm not so sure if you like it. So please review and tell what you what I should do. And, I'm also running out of ideas, so please help me out. I have a huge story block and I don't have any clue what to write next, so please help me if you want me to continue this story. :) Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: the Explanation**

**TCLS:MO**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was such that I got 11 new reviews for just chapter 6. And now, I'm happy to say that…I'm continuing. What you guys said touch my heart and thank you so much for the ideas, a new idea just came up in my head, so thank you once again. As you see, the chapter title for this story is: the Explanation. This chapter will be base on Malcolm's POV and you'll see why he didn't take Annabeth in. I did this chapter, since a lot of you were asking (or wondering) why Malcolm didn't want to take Annabeth, when here's the reason: **

Malcolm's POV

I was off to vacation with my beautiful fiancée Catherine- who was my life/family and whole life. I would even die for her if I make a mistake in this relationship. But anyways, we were in The Bahamas and just enjoying our day. But suddenly, Catherine called me. Of course I listened…_big mistake! _

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Look!" Catherine said. Her face filled with worry. And I knew by then something was wrong.

I followed her gaze to the TV. And there I saw: _Breaking New! Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan had just broke up! What had happened? Well, Luke here just gave us an inside interview on what happened: _

"_Well, I caught her cheating on me with my __**ex**__-best friend Ethan and let's just say I had enough of her sh** and I broke it off with her." Luke said. _

"_Liar" I wanted to yell, but I was too late since Catherine yelled that first. _

"_Catherine sshh." I told her and watched the TV. Catherine just rolled her eyes, but shut up. _

"_Really? That's a shocker. It doesn't seem like America's sweetheart would actually do that…especially cheat." The reporter argued. _

_I saw fire flame through Luke's eyes. He laughed coldly, "Oh please, you don't even know her that well. In the outside she's all sweet, loving and caring and all. But in the outside, she's a bi***, a liar, a slut and a whore." _

"_Are you sure? I'm sure everybody who knows her the best would never say anything like that about her. __**And trust me, I know her.**__" The reporter said. _

_Then I noticed something. The reporter had long brown hair and eyes that changed to brown, green and blue. And I knew only one person who had those's eyes: __**Piper Mclean. **_

"_Yeah right, you're just another stupid reporter who doesn't know anything." Luke snapped. _

_I saw anger in Piper's eyes. I then realized something: Luke didn't know he was talking to Piper. _

"_YOU KNOW WHAT; I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP! I'M SURE EVERYONE HAD, ESPECIALLY ANNABETH!" Piper exploded. _

_Luke looked shock that somebody spoke back at him…especially a girl. Then, the anger came back and Luke just started yelling square words at Piper-who would yell back…and things got nasty. _

Catherine quickly turned off the TV and turned to me.

"What!" I snapped.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Oh what. You're just going to ignore your only sister why'll she'll cry herself to death?"

"YES!" I answered lying down on the bed. Catherin gave an annoyed sigh.

"What is wrong with you? She's the only closest family member you have and now you're just pushing her away. If one of my family members are that close to me, I would have a least seen them twice a week. But you _no, _you're just pushing your whole family away when they did nothing to you…" Then Catherine started talking about how happy she would be if her family was here, how lucky I was that I had family and stuff like that. But I turned everything off.

Since I was stuck in my own world. But that had to stop a few minutes later when I found Catherine yelling at me. Which got me annoyed and I exploded:

"YOU KNOW WHY I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANNABETH? I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER SINCE SHE GOT EVERYTHING I WANTED: FRIENDS, FAMILY AND LOVE FROM MY PARENTS. BUT NO! SHE GOT EVERYTHING I WANTED AND ESPECIALLY MY PART IN THE FAMILY COMPANY! SO I'M SURE SHE'LL BE FINE WITH ALL HER FRIENDS WHO LOVE HER." THAT'S WHY I WOULD NEVER BE THERE FOR ANNABETH!"

Catherine had hot tears burning down her check. She then slapped my face. I stood there shell shock on what she did,

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S YOU'RE ACTURAL PROBLEM IS? YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT. YOU GOT EVERYTHING IN LIFE. BUT YOU WERE JUST TOO JEALOUS TO SEE IT. YOU'VE GOT FAMILY WHO LOVE'S YOU. FRIENDS THAT YOU KNOW WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE. ANNABETH WHO HAD LOVED YOU AND WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR HERE! BUT, KNOW I SEE, YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THAT I'M HERE AND I LOVE YOU. BUT ANOTHER THING, THIS ISN'T THE MALCOLM I FELL IN LOVED WITH. THE MALCOLM I FELL IN LOVE WITH IS KIND, CARING, WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR ANYBODY! BUT THIS MALCOLM, HE'S CRUEL, STUBBORN AND COMPLETELY JEALOUS." Catherine screamed at me.

"Catherine…" I started, but got cut off.

"No, I don't know you." She said and ran out the door.

But since she was the love of my life, I raced after her. Once I got up to her, I took her by the wrist and turned her around.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said." I told her while I caught one of her tears.

"No, I know exactly what you meant…" Catherine started. But this time I cut her off.

"No, you were right. I was jealous and stubborn to not see that I had everything right in front of me and I'm sorry." I said.

Catherine had a look that tried to see if I was lying (which I wasn't). But her eyes had a sparkle.

"Well, then were going back to New York, and you have to see Annabeth." She said.

I smiled. "Of course!" and for the first time in years, I wanted to see my sister.

"Good!" Catherine told me before pressing her lips onto mine. And I knew by then, I had re-found everything I pushed away!

**Well, what did you think? I hope this chapter was long enough. And I also hope I cleared all your questions about why Malcolm didn't want Annabeth in. Well, until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Everybody has feeling**

**TCLS: MO**

**Author's Note-Please, please read:**

Hey guys! Thanks you so much for the review(s). You guys all made my day…well, except one. I got really hurt for this review and…I'm not mad or anything, but, I just wanted to tell this person- and I'm not saying names (well, I can't since it was an anonymous)- that everybody has feelings. Today, when I read the review, I was very, very hurt. But, since I'm me, I can easily forgive who ever this person was. I also want to tell this person that every time he/she reads a story that isn't as good as others or poorly written, too keep their mouth shut. When you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything. That's one rule I always follow, and now, I have friends all over the world. My friends adore, love me, and are always nice to me, just because I follow this rule. But, since I'm not you…I just wish you won't say that to anybody else…**Ever Again! **If I was hurt from this review, other writers could be too. And I **never**, **ever** like seeing anybody get hurt or be hurt! If did or said anything to you before (to get you hurt) I am extremely sorry. Whoever you are, I want you to know, that making somebody else feel bad isn't such a good thing. But, I have to agree with you with a couple of things.

I'm a very bad writer. (**But, you know what, I'm new here. And I will try my best to get better one of the things I love.)**

This story is unrealistic. (**But, who cares. Fanfiction lets you unleash your imagination. So what, if I imagined Annabeth as a Victoria Secret Model or a celebrity or a…who knows, a ware wolf, princess or anything else. ****I ****unleash my imagination here and, I'm proud of it. So, please don't tell me that this story is unrealistic, because there are hundreds of other stories who are just like mine.)**

This is a really bad plot. (**My real opinion for this story, is that…this plot really is bad (and I'm sure a lot of people agree with me on this.) But, I actually like this plot. Why? Because I never read a story with this same plot, and…I this plot came from my own plot. But, if you don't like this plot/story, then don't read this story and don't review telling me this exact stupid thing I confessed.) **

That, a few things I agree with the review. If, right after your done reading this, I'm half betting you want to see the review. But, BTW, I deleted the review. So, you won't see what I hate in a review, since, if I do anything to you…you can use it against me and…make me feel hurt and miserable. But, I know a lot of you who won't do that to me…right?

**But, to wrap this up, should I quit fanfiction? Please tell me what you think. Because, I felt I should after the review I read, and, I just didn't want anybody to tell me that again. So, please review and tell me if I should or should not quit fanfiction. **

**-Thank you, for reading this authors note and, I'm very sorry if you were hoping for a real chapter.**

**-AthenaGray15**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**The Celebrity love Series: Move On**

**Hi everybody…I don't know what to say, but here: **

**Fluffy2464- thank you so much for the review, it mean so much to me, your kind generous words went straight to my soul. I will never forget what you told me. **

**A Friend()- whoever you are, I couldn't ask for a better friend than you. Your right, I was so stupid to say that, to even think about quitting. I don't know if your reading this or not, but if you are, your review lighted my day when I read your review. So thank you so much, (and don't worry, I ramble at times too.)~From your friend AthenaGray15 ;) **

**Daughterofposeidon99- How many times do I have to tell you I LOVE your reviews? Well, I'll say it again: I AthenaGray15 LUV daughterofposeidon99's reviews. Anyways, thank you for your kind/honest words . They mean so much to me…and thank you for everything you did for me; you are one of my true Besties here on FF. **

**LovelyPiper-You're right, I shouldn't have ever thought of quitting, thank you so much for your kind words also. **

**Booklover484- thank you, for every word you said in your review. And since I'm writing this chapter right now, I didn't quite. YAY! Oh wait, you already know that. ;) **

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX**** – thank you so very much for your review and you are super right, I shouldn't get overreacted about someone who flamed me. :) **

**ChildofWisdom- Who could ask for a better half-sister than you? Thank you so much Veronica for your kind words and for now on, I won't let anyone never again put me down. **

**SyKoLiFe- thxs for the review and your kind words! For now on, I know that when someone knocks me down I stand back up. **

**Earthygirl1234- you're right, I shouldn't care what the person said. So thank you for your review and kind words. **

**PerCyLovEr108- for now on, I shouldn't worry about what other people think of my work. And yes, your right, I guess this person really did take all there angry and put on me. But besides that, thank you for the review and your words. **

**Demi curts ()- Hi, thank you so much for the review and your kind words. I will never quite fanfiction ever! :)**

**JayJay-Lynn- You are 100% right, I shouldn't have given that person the satisfaction. Because of your words, I leaned that when someone makes fun of me or my work. I will never ever give them the satisfaction of hurting me. Thxs for the review btw. **

**New Age Outlaw- Hey, thank you. I know I already told you that in a pm, but thank you again. I will now ignore the people who make fun of me and my work. :}} **

**The Princess of Stars- I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! Thank you so much for you words and everything. :)**

**Philosophyluver- No I never heard of the clown monster. So I am very sorry for the update that wasn't a chapter for this one and last the last one. But I promise I'll come back with a real update. **

**Cheerleader115- since I want all my readers and fans to be happy, I will keep on writing. Thxs for the review. **

**Katniss77890- thank you for the review so so much. I will never leave FF. **

**That was everyone who reviewed and once again THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! **

**Also, a couple of you wanted to know what the review said. Since it was anonymous, I deleted it, but I went through my email and found the review. This time, when I read it again, I wasn't hurt at all. Here's what the person said: **

"this story is incredibly stupid. First of all, its impossible to be a  
>victoria's secret model, actress, singer and all that at the same time. ITS **<br>IMPOSSIBLE. second, this story is so unrealistic it hurts my eyes. this doesnt  
>happen in life. its just pointless and retarded. newsflash, sweetheart. this<br>has never happened on thsi planet, and even if you might be referring to an  
>alternate universe or something, this just doesn't happen. The plot sucks, the<br>writing's even worse. They are all completely out of character, and you just  
>had to go with celebrities didnt you? I swear if i ever meet you I will pujch<br>you in the nose for being such a bad story writer**." **

**I swear on the River Styx that I did not change a word. **

**Wouldn't it hurt when you read this as an author. Well, that's exactly how I felt when I read this. But like I said, as I read this now, it doesn't hurt at all. **

**That's all I have to say, so thank you so much for all your reviews and kind words and I will never let someone put me down every again. **

**{P.S~ I promise I will come back soon with a real update. ;)}**

**Until next time~ AthenaGray15**


	8. Author's Note: December 30th, 2014

**Author's Note ****- **_December _30th, 2014

The last time I have been on my account was on July 20th, 2013. It has been more than a year since then. I haven't updated my profile, nor my stories. I've completely disappeared from fanfiction. Glancing at what I said on my profile, I called myself lazy for not updating. As much as that's true, it's not the entire truth. I haven't been updating because I've fallen out of the passion in which I once felt for fanfiction. Writing fanfiction was my life, my love, and my happiness.

Or so I thought.

Today marks the beginning of the end of the year. 2015 is literally right around the corner. 2014 was a hard year for a lot of people. It was a hard year for me, and my writing suffered because of it. Maintaining a life online and one in the 'real' world is incredibly difficult to manage without balance. I didn't maintain that balance and before I knew it, my life was crashing down in front of me. I couldn't make time for family and friends as all I wanted to do was sit on my bed with my laptop and type my heart away. I've lost a lot of friends due to the drama that comes along with life. Lies, betrayal, hurt, anger, and sadness is a part of every teenager's life. We all just manage it differently.

I managed it through tears. Lots and lots of tear were shed this year as I cried through the pains and expectations of my family, the drama with my friends, and the sudden realization that I'm not able to let go easily. This year was painful, but I've learned so much and I've grown up. By "growing up" you lose the passion you have for things even when you thought you'd love them forever. I've lost my passion for "borrowing" characters and playing dress up with them. Fanfiction is _the _way to unleash your imagination and I've done so. It helped shape my life and who I am. However, I'm not the same girl I was 3 years ago. I've grown up and I've been on a hunt to find my "happy place."

My happy place is my writing. I write not only to unleash my imagination, but to help myself gain a clear mind and deeper understanding of who I am. I can't seem to do that anymore on this website because looking back on my stories, I'm reminded that I was once this happy little girl who thought life was perfect. I know now that perfection isn't real, it's a delusion. The bittersweet delusion of perfection.

I found my happy place, and now I need to close a chapter in my life and learn to let go by moving on. This is one of the chapters that I've kept open for such a long time. I've been holding on to this part of my childhood because it is what made up my childhood. I used fanfiction to hide from the world, but now it's time to face it. Fanfiction is my comfort zone, and now I need to step out of this bubble and feel alive again. I'm the empty shell of the girl I used to be, and I'm going to fill this shell right back up with the joy and passion for writing. I'm breaking the rules I've used to trap myself in, and as my gym coach told me, _let go of the pain. _

This isn't a goodbye to my writing career. It's just my way of moving on from the expectations I've put up for myself. I'm closing this chapter in my life because I want to be in control to write out my life. I'm taking the pen back and I'm planning to write my heart away-making as many mistakes that I want without being able to erase them off the paper. Fanfiction will always have a special place in my heart, it was on here in which I've made some of the best friends and people who I know will support me no matter what. Leaving my readers hanging is the last thing I want to do to them-but I hope you guys will understand that it's the best thing I can do for myself as this year ends.

In just two days, it will be a new year and I can't wait to start it off by knowing a little bit better of who I am then the year before. In response to my countless goodbyes, this is what a person I hold dear to my heart always and never says. They always say **'see you later' **and never **goodbye**. I guess that's because goodbye means forever.

So Fanfiction, this isn't goodbye, but more of a see you later and thank you to everyone for being a part of my childhood and a part of my life. I wouldn't be who I am without you.

~ December 30th, 2014

**Athenagray15**


End file.
